Séparation!
by mambanoir
Summary: Harry et Draco se séparent, la vie leur à fait oublier qu'ils s"aimaient. HP/DM; RW/BZ.
1. Chapter 1

**& &&&.**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.R.**

 **& &&&.**

 **Comme d'habitude cette histoire n'a vraiment rien à voir avec les livres ou les films c'est une pure invention de ma part !**

 **Homophobes ne lisez pas il y a des scènes explicites !**

 **& &&&.**

 **C'est une autre ancienne fic que j'avais supprimé et que je reposte, certaines s'en rappelleront peut-être.**

 **& &&&.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 1.**

 **& &&&.**

Harry Potter était tristement assit sur le canapé du salon de la grande maison où il vivait depuis quatre ans avec Draco Malfoy.

Une fois de plus il était seul et d'une certaine façon c'était lui qui l'avait décidé ainsi parce qu'il est vrai que de temps en temps cela ne le gênait pas d'être seul, mais à son grand désarrois cela était devenu de plus en plus courant ces derniers mois, jusqu'à devenir pratiquement une habitude.

Là Draco s'était absenté pour il ne savait combien de jours puisqu'il ne le lui avait même pas précisé.

Ce dernier avait une vie mondaine très riche dû à son poste élevé au ministère et il adorait ça.

Il recevait sans cesse des invitations, officielles ou non, et était toujours sortit, toujours en compagnie de Blaise Zabini son meilleur ami depuis Poudlard.

Harry lui n'accompagnait que très rarement Draco, au tout début de leur relation oui il l'avait suivit, mais dans ces soirées où il devait jouer son rôle de héros qu'on mettait de temps en temps en valeur pour des raisons politique l'avait blasé depuis longtemps.

On se servait de lui comme faire-valoir et à chaque fois il s'y ennuyait à mourir et évitait tout le monde, il finissant toujours seul dans son coin à observer son amour qui lui était très à l'aise et naviguait avec charme et aisance, souriant, d'un groupe à l'autre.

Le brun s'était donc vite lassé de le suivre, il n'aimait pas ce monde superficiel ou les sourires n'étaient jamais vrais et cachaient des pièges.

Lui il était trop honnête, il rêvait juste d'une vie tranquille avec celui qu'il aimait et qu'il aurait voulut épouser, mais Draco semblait rébarbatif à cette idée et depuis qu'il lui en avait parlé il semblait même vouloir plutôt prendre ses distances, le simple mot « Mariage » avait comme jeté un froid entre eux.

Harry ne lui en voulait pas vraiment parce qu'il l'aimait et patiemment acceptait tout en espérant qu'il finisse par en accepter l'idée, mais malgré tout petit à petit tout cela les avait lentement éloigné l'un de l'autre sans qu'ils en prennent réellement conscience.

Le temps avait tout érodé sans qu'ils y prennent garde et maintenant ils en étaient arrivés au point où le blond ne faisait tout simplement plus attention à lui, c'était comme si ils étaient devenus de simples colocataires, chacun menant sa vie sans plus se soucier vraiment de l'autre.

C'était loin de la vie dont rêvait le brun qui avait la sensation de n'être plus qu'une décoration supplémentaire dans cette maison silencieuse et froide où il se sentait presque étranger et qu'il s'était mit à détester, elle était à l'image de leur couple, sans chaleur.

Il se sentait devenu invisible à ses yeux et il y avait même des jours où ils échangeaient à peine un bonjour.

Draco toujours pressé lui parlait peu, normal puisqu'ils ne parlaient plus le même langage.

Il ne le touchait plus, normal puisqu'ils éprouvaient du ressentiment l'un envers l'autre et se tournait le dos à peine couché.

Comment se rejoindre dans ces conditions?

En fait il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, et maintenant en plus, depuis bientôt deux mois, ils faisaient chambre à part et le blond ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte.

Cela avait été une des dernières tentatives muette de conciliation de Harry.

En agissant ainsi le brun avait espéré que Draco réagirait et lui en demanderait la raison, il avait espéré qu'à cette occasion ils pourraient enfin parler, tout mettre à plat et peut-être repartir d'un bon pied après s'être expliqué, mais malheureusement rien ne c'était passé, le blond n'avait rien dit, il n'avait eut aucune réaction.

C'était affolant de constater à quel point ils s'étaient perdus.

Au matin de cette première nuit séparée quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le salon pour le petit-déjeuner Draco l'avait juste regardé longuement, ses yeux gris n'émettant qu'une lueur si neutre que c'était à en pleurer, puis, pressé comme d'habitude, il était sortit sans dire un seul mot.

 **& &&&.**

Revenant au présent Harry posa les coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains il venait d'apprendre que Draco avait eu une aventure et ça rajouté à tout le reste il ne pouvait plus le supporter, il avait l'impression qu'une lame chauffée à blanc s'était plantée dans son cœur et la douleur était atroce.

Les larmes se mirent à couler.

Il l'aimait plus que tout mais il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça.

« Il ne m'aime plus ! pensa t-il avec désespoir.

« Harry ? fit une voix qui lui fit lever la tête.

Il fut surprit de voir son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley sur le seuil du salon, ce dernier en voyant l'état du brun s'avança rapidement et s'assit à ses côtés en entourant ses épaules d'un bras.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?...pourquoi tu pleures ?

« Tu devrais pas être au ministère ? lui demanda Harry sans répondre à sa question.

« Non, j'ai démissionné, j'en avais assez…..dis moi ce qui ne va pas! insista Ron en resserrant son étreinte.

Le brun se laissa aller contre lui et lui raconta tout en sanglotant.

« Ça va s'arranger ! lui dit doucement le rouquin en lui caressant les cheveux pour le calmer…..c'est un mauvais passage c'est tout; ça arrive à tout le monde.

Harry secoua la tête et se redressa pour le regarder.

« Non ! dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux…..c'est beaucoup plus que ça, il y a comme un gouffre entre nous.

« Allons ! vous vous aimez trop tous les deux pour que cela soit si terrible…..même si il a fait une erreur.

« Il ne m'aime plus, Ron ! murmura le brun...et cette erreur n'est pas le principal, elle n'est rien d'autre que la goutte qui fait déborder un vase déjà bien plein.

Puis il se leva et fit quelques pas dans le salon pour se reprendre, là il reprit d'une voix plus ferme.

« Je vais partir avant qu'il ne me le demande…..ce sera plus facile pour nous deux et c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire.

« Harry….commença le rouquin, désolé pour son ami.

« Non, ne cherche pas en m'en dissuader, j'ai prit ma décision et je n'en changerais pas…continuer comme ça, c'est mourir à petit feu, l'amour n'est pas tout, je ne peux plus être seulement ce qu'il veut…..je ne peux plus...on ne se comprend plus et j'ai besoin d'autre chose que ce semblant de vie.

Il sourit tristement à son ami, ravala ses dernières larmes et rajouta :

« Je vais faire mes valises tout de suite et je lui laisserais une lettre en lui disant que je m'en vais ça suffira...de toutes manières il ne s'apercevra même pas que je ne suis plus là! Termina t-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

Il se dirigea vers la porte puis s'arrêta soudain et revint sur ses pas.

« Au fait pourquoi tu es là et pas au boulot ?

« Eh bien…j'étais venu pour te demander si je pouvais passer quelques temps ici…mais je crois que…

« Oui c'est vrai tu as quitté ton poste! se rappela soudain Harry qui s'étonna…mais pourquoi ?

« Cette vie ne me convient pas! soupira Ron…tous les jours c'est pareil et j'ai besoin d'autre chose moi aussi, mais je sais pas de quoi au juste.

Le brun le regarda un moment en réfléchissant puis se planta devant lui.

« Viens avec moi…on changera de vie ensemble.

Le rouquin fixa ses yeux bleus pétillants sur lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

« L'espace d'un instant j'ai eu peur que tu m'abandonne moi aussi…..je viens avec joie.

« La France ça te dit ?

« La France ? s'écria Ron qui roula des yeux gourmands…..le pays de la gastronomie... tu parles si ça me va.

« Alors va faire tes bagages, nous partons demain matin.

« Euh…..en fait comme j'avais pensé que tu dirais oui pour m'héberger…mes valises sont déjà là ! dit le rouquin un peu penaud.

Harry se mit à rire.

« C'est aussi bien comme ça...je vais faire les miennes, à tout à l'heure.

 **& &&&.**

Ron le regarda s'éloigner d'un air désolé, il savait que son ami devait souffrir le martyre, il l'aimait tellement son blondinet, mais il savait qu'à partir du moment où il avait décidé de s'en aller il cacherait sa souffrance.

Il se demanda comment Draco allait réagir quand il verrait qu'Harry n'était plus là.

Depuis quatre ans qu'il les fréquentait ses relations avec le blond s'étaient améliorées, ils n'étaient pas les plus grands amis du monde, mais ils avaient apprit à s'apprécier et Ron trouvait vraiment dommage que leur histoire s'achève comme ça.

Il avait toujours envié l'amour qui les unissait et aurait souhaité vivre le même, et là il restait persuadé qu'ils s'aimaient toujours autant.

« Ils l'ont juste un peu oublié ! se dit-il.

 **& &&&.**

 **yaoipowa si tu me lis oui c'est bien une de mes fictions, une de celles que j'ai supprimé je pense, je me souviens bien du passage que tu cite mais pas de la fic (j'en ai écrit plus de 70 lol) je vais essayer de la trouver.**


	2. Chapter 2

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre deux**

 **& &&&.**

 **Six mois plus tard.**

« Harry tu es prêt ?...dépêches-toi un peu faut y aller ! Cria Ron d'en bas.

« Je descends tout de suite ! Répondit avec entrain le brun en sortant de sa chambre.

Il dévala les escaliers, se rendit dans la cuisine, prit un petit déjeuner rapide, qui consista en une tasse de café hâtivement avalée, et rejoignit le rouquin qui s'impatientait dans le hall d'entrée.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils avaient quitté Londres et depuis trois mois les deux amis vivaient dans un petit village des Alpes où ils avaient loués une petite maison, ils avaient atterrit ici par hasard au gré de leur pérégrination

Cet endroit leur avait plu immédiatement et leur plaisait toujours beaucoup, perdu en pleine nature, loin des grandes villes et de l'agitation, ils s'y sentaient bien, reposés, et le climat était beaucoup plus agréable que celui de Londres, il n'y avait pas cet éternel brouillard et le soleil brillait souvent malgré des hivers rigoureux.

Aujourd'hui ils partaient pour une randonnée pédestre en montagne jusqu'à un refuge où ils passeraient la semaine.

Ron et Harry s'habillèrent chaudement de doudounes, comme on leur avait conseillé, enfilèrent leurs sacs à dos très chargés, et arrivèrent pile à l'heure sur la place du village où les attendait le guide qu'ils connaissaient bien et qui devait les accompagner pour cette excursion.

Les trois jeunes gens se saluèrent.

« Alors vous deux, en forme pour une longue marche ? demanda le guide qui s'appelait Fred et était devenu ami avec eux depuis qu'ils habitaient le village.

« Bien sûr ! répondit le brun avec un sourire…mais comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ai personne d'autre? fit-il avec étonnement en voyant qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Ça je l'ignore, je pensais aussi que nous serions plus nombreux et c'est drôle que ce ne soit pas annulé dans ce cas, c'est ce qu'on fait habituellement mais bon c'est le patron qui décide ! répondit le guide dans un haussement d'épaules….. je sais qu'il y a quand même deux personnes qui se sont présentés hier soir…Ce sont eux que nous attendons.

Harry soupira tout en retirant son sac pour s'asseoir sur un banc, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé du tout qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était de solitude totale et de calme, c'est pour cela qu'il voulait passer quelques jours dans ce refuge dont il avait vu les photos et qui lui avait plu, être perdu dans les hauteurs près des nuages et isolé de tout s'alliait parfaitement bien avec son état d'esprit.

« Ah…..ils arrivent ! fit le guide en regardant vers le bas de la rue où deux silhouettes se rapprochaient.

Et alors qu'elles arrivaient à leur hauteur Harry se figea et son cœur fit une chute dans sa poitrine quand il rencontra deux yeux gris fixés sur lui.

C'était pas possible.

Il se leva lentement du banc avec l'impression de se liquéfier et d'avoir les jambes toutes molles.

Que faisait-il ici?

« Bonjour Harry ! dit simplement Draco qui s'arrêta face à lui.

Le brun ne pu répondre que par un signe de tête, sa gorge était trop nouée et il détacha difficilement son regard de l'homme qu'il aimait toujours autant pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre personne.

« Salut Potter….salut Weasley ! fit gaiement Blaise.

« Je vois que vous vous connaissez donc pas la peine de faire les présentations…alors allons y ! intervint le guide qui songeait au long trajet à faire.

Machinalement Harry remit son sac à dos avec des mains un peu tremblantes et s'apprêtait à le suivre quand Draco le retint par le bras.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment et le cœur du brun se serra à lui faire mal, le sentir si près était douloureux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda t-il d'une voix basse…ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit que tu fréquentes habituellement, ça doit manquer de classe pour toi.

« Je suis venu pour toi ! répondit Draco…pour te ramener chez nous à Londres.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu m'as retrouvé mais pas question ! répliqua le brun…jamais je ne retournerais là bas, en tout cas pas avec toi.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise ! rétorqua le blond qui resserra sa prise sur son bras…..tu vas rentrer avec moi.

Harry le fixa quelques secondes puis se libérant d'un geste sec il détourna les yeux, une peine sans nom le submergeait, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plusieurs mois mais Draco ne lui avait dit aucun mot d'amour, n'avait même pas essayer de le prendre dans ses bras en lui demandant pourquoi il était partit, il lui donnait un ordre et s'attendait à être obéit un point c'est tout.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Qu'il lui suffisait de paraître pour qu'il fasse ses quatre volontés?

La colère et la rancœur prirent le dessus sur sa souffrance et il refoula le flot de larmes qui montait.

« Va t'en Malfoy…je n'irais plus nulle part avec toi, c'est finit entre nous tu l'as pas comprit? nous n'avons rien en commun toi et moi c'était une erreur…..alors casses-toi, retourne là d'où tu viens, retournes dans ton monde! dit-il d'un ton rude alors que l'air impassible du blond lui déchirait le cœur, cet air si indifférent à tout il le connaissait bien, c'était comme si rien ne l'atteignait jamais, l'arrogance, la fierté, la froideur lui faisait une armure qu'il aurait tant aimé percer pour pouvoir le faire souffrir autant que lui.

Mais c'était peine perdue, il le savait.

« Non ! répondit Draco qui fronça les sourcils en l'entendant utiliser son nom de famille, c'était mauvais signe….je ne rentre pas sans toi, et si tu restes je reste aussi.

« Alors j'espère que tu aimes la marche….ça va te changer de tes soirées mondaines où tu aimes tant parader et là tu vas un peu moins sourire! ironisa Harry en se dégageant d'un geste brusque.

Il partit à grands pas pour rattraper Fred qui avait prit de l'avance.

Blaise et Ron qui étaient restés derrière eux pendant tout ce temps et avaient tout entendus rejoignirent Draco.

« J'ai comme l'impression que ça c'est mal passé ! fit nonchalamment Blaise que cela semblait amuser.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir puis se tourna vers le rouquin.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu ! lui dit-il.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir eu une si bonne idée que ça ! répondit Ron en faisant la grimace…il avait l'air furax.

« Faut dire que la façon dont tu t'y es pris était très….autoritaire, dirons nous! se moqua Blaise en s'adressant au blond...tu as vraiment eut l'art et la manière de t'y prendre avec lui, on aurait dit un sergent s'adressant à un bleu...tu aurais voulut le faire fuir que tu ne t'y serais pas prit autrement.

« Garde tes commentaires pour toi ! Répliqua aigrement Draco tout en sachant très bien que son ami avait raison, mais Harry ne lui avait pas sauté dans les bras non plus et il avait donc agit en conséquence, c'était pas de sa faute si il avait toujours autant de mal à exprimer ses sentiments.

Il s'en voulait pourtant tellement pour la façon dont il s'était comporté avec Harry durant les derniers mois de leurs vie commune, mais il avait crû, ou avait voulut croire, qu'il était satisfait de cette façon de vivre.

Lui aussi pensait en être satisfait et il ne savait pas pourquoi tout c'était dégradé à ce point.

Peut être parce qu'il avait laissé les choses aller un peu trop loin, il avait choisit de ne rien voir et de ne rien faire par facilité, par manque de courage, c'était si facile de se laisser aller aux illusions, de refuser de voir que les problèmes et les non-dits s'accumulaient en espérant simplement qu'ils disparaîtraient d'eux-même, de fermer les yeux et de croire que tout allait bien parce qu'il ne savait pas faire face.

Le pire était peut-être la tête qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire quand Harry avait parlé mariage, il s'était soudain sentit comme prit au piège et l'air effaré qu'il avait eut n'avait pas échappé au brun qui portant n'avait pas réagit et avait préféré ne pas insister bien qu'il ait clairement vu la déception et la peine qui étaient passé dans ses yeux verts.

Pourquoi le simple mot mariage lui avait-il aussi peur? Il n'en savais absolument rien, mais cette peur persistante l'avait fait se refermer sur lui, et au lieu de lui parler de cette peur et de tout ce qui n'allait pas, il s'était enfermé dans sa carapace, là où il se sentait à l'abri, de quoi? Ça il n'en savait rien non plus.

Et par la suite il n'avait plus su comment en sortir de cette carapace, et pour dire la vérité à la longue il n'avait même plus su lui-même ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais après son départ…..l'enfer !.

Il avait eut mal au point d'en pleurer le soir où il s'était aperçut de son départ et durant les six mois qui venaient de passer, jour après jour, il avait crû devenir dingue et là il s'était rendu compte que Harry était tout son univers, sans sa présence près de lui c'était le néant, plus rien d'autre ne l'intéressait.

Il ne sortait plus, même plus dans les soirées officielles, il se faisait remplacer, sourire et faire semblant dans ces soirées? à quoi bon puisque Harry ne l'attendait plus dans leur maison, c'est vrai que c'était un peu complexe à comprendre mais ce qu'il appréciait c'était le fait de savoir que son brun l'attendait, il ne lui avait jamais dit mais durant ces soirées il pensait à lui sans arrêt.

Maintenant il se sentait juste vide, sans lui il avait de goût à rien.

Il l'avait aimé comme un fou et cet amour passionné du début était toujours là, alors comment avait-il pu l'oublier et par peur ne faire aucun effort pour le garder?

Ces derniers temps il avait de nouveau réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas exister si lui n'était pas à ses côtés et maintenant il désirait plus que tout être pris au piège, il voulait qu'il lui revienne, et pour cela il était prêt à le suivre au bout du monde.

 **& &&&.**

 **A bientôt!**

 **Yaoipowa! Oui en effet les mots bizarre lol, c'était pas grave je traduit automatiquement mdr.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ron laissa Blaise et Draco et rejoignit Harry qui marchait près de Fred.

« Comment a-t-il su que j'étais là ? lui demanda le brun.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée ! mentit le rouquin avec aplomb, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir trahit son ami mais plutôt de lui rendre service, même si quelque part il se sentait quand même un peu mal à l'aise

« Moi qui pensait passer une semaine au calme ! soupira Harry….je ne sais pas si je ferais pas mieux d'annuler.

« Ça ne servirait à rien, il viendrait te chercher à la maison ! répondit Ron, très sensé…tu n'es vraiment pas heureux de le revoir ?

Le brun baissa la tête et mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Si, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux de le voir….mais ça fait mal aussi….il est si froid.

« Peut être qu'il ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments! dit le rouquin soulagé que finalement son initiative rende son ami quand même heureux.

« Oua…je crois plutôt qu'il n'en a pas vu comme il m'a parlé, pour lui c'est toujours pareil je suis juste sa chose, il décide et je dois obéir, il ne cherche même pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis partit mais comme ça le dérange je dois rentrer, il ne voit que sa petite personne.

« T'exagère pas un peu?

« Non pas du tout malheureusement.

« Mais c'est qui exactement ? intervint Fred qui les écoutait sans comprendre.

« Mon ex petit ami ! dit simplement Harry.

« Ah ! fit le guide sans rien rajouter de plus.

Ils se turent tous et se concentrèrent sur la marche, ils n'arriveraient au refuge qu'en fin de journée et le trajet étant assez long ils devaient marcher d'un bon pas.

Ce faisant Harry respira profondément, l'air était frais mais agréable, c'était le mois d'octobre et la nature parée de ses couleurs automnale était magnifique, et il n'y avait aucun bruit à part celui de leurs pas sur le sentier pierreux.

C'était reposant et ce calme incitait à tout oublier mais malgré tout le brun avait une envie folle de se retourner pour voir comment s'en sortait Draco qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de sport, mais il s'obligea à regarder droit devant lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, c'était le cas mais bon le blond n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

A midi ils s'arrêtèrent pour avaler un sandwich et faire une courte pause silencieuse, où chacun resta dans son coin à se jeter de brefs regards qu'ils pensaient discrets, avant de repartir.

 **& &&&.**

Les premiers à commencer à fatigués furent Ron et Blaise qui se retrouvèrent bon derniers.

« Pfffff !...c'est encore loin ? demanda l'ex Serpentard en soufflant.

« «J'en sais rien, j'y suis jamais allé ! répondit le rouquin quand même un peu moins essoufflé, il avait déjà plus l'habitude des randonnées, ils en faisaient assez souvent avec Harry, bien qu'en général plus courte…..c'est sûr que ça doit te changer de Londres et de tes soirées dans la haute…faut pas être trop ramolli pour les randonnées en montagne.

« Je te signale que tu n'as pas l'air plus en forme que moi ! rétorqua Blaise avec un regard noir.

« Je me sens très bien moi, c'est juste que je n'aime pas la marche quand c'est trop long.

« Ouai tu parles...eh ben moi non plus j'aime pas la marche, longue ou pas….et puis qu'est ce que tu veux insinuer? que je suis mou ? s'indigna Blaise.

Son air outré amusa Ron qui sourit.

« Mou ?...ça j'en sais rien, faudrait toucher pour savoir….mais…

« Tu me fais quoi là Weasley …..un plan drague ? le coupa le Serpentard.

« Non, non ! protesta le rouquin en secouant la tête et en se mettant à rire….on est trop différend tous les deux, moi j'ai besoin de sentiment et toi tu es du genre volage et insensible…alors non merci.

« Et bien dis donc…je suis mou, volage, insensible…..t'as beaucoup d'autres compliments comme ça à me faire ? demanda Blaise, légèrement plus que vexé.

« Non…..je crois que ça ira pour le moment ! fit Ron avec un petit sourire, puis il accéléra brusquement l'allure et s'éloigna pour rattraper Harry qui marchait devant avec Fred.

« Toi je t'aurais ! grommela Blaise en le suivant des yeux…..je vais te montrer moi si je suis mou.

 **& &&&.**

Draco qui pendant tout ce temps avait marché assez loin devant eux, s'arrêta pour attendre son ami quand il vit passer Ron devant lui.

« De quoi vous parliez ? demanda le blond.

« Tu trouves que j'ai l'air ramolli ?

Un peu surprit par la question et par son air énervé, Draco le regarda en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

« Non…pourquoi ?

« Il m'a cherché là…..il va me trouver ! marmonna Blaise.

« Qui ça ?...Ron ?

« Ouai !...il a dit que j'étais mou, volage et insensible...non mais t'imagines?

Le blond se mit à rire et son ami lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Y a pas de quoi rire.

« Reconnais qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort, tu es volage et insensible c'est certain…et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ce qu'il pense de toi ?

« C'est très vexant, c'est tout...et puis tu peux parler toi question insensibilité tu t'y connait!

Draco lui jeta un regard noir et Blaise, qui avait l'air renfrogné et le regard tout aussi noir, ne dis plus un mot.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence.

 **& &&&.**

Le jour baissait quand enfin ils arrivèrent en vue du refuge, c'était un chalet à étage et plutôt grand qui s'intégrait parfaitement à la nature environnante.

« Nous y voilà ! annonça le guide en ouvrant la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans un hall qui donnait sur un vaste salon/salle à manger et cuisine américaine très confortable.

« Les chambres sont à l'étage, il y en a six et elles ont toutes des lits doubles mais comme nous ne sommes que cinq nous pouvons en prendre une chacun sans problème! leur dit Fred.

« C'est quand même assez luxueux pour un refuge ! admit Draco en regardant lentement autour de lui.

« Ce n'est pas un refuge ouvert à tous! expliqua le guide…..c'est uniquement sur réservation et les prix sont élevés.

« Ça je le sais bien...j'ai payé assez cher pour qu'il n'y ai personne d'autre ! répliqua Draco en relevant son nez qu'il pinça et qui lui donna un air dédaigneux, son côté snob ressortant.

« Voilà donc l'explication ! se dit Fred qui eut un petit sourire intérieur, l'ex petit ami de Harry avait payer pour qu'ils soient seul.

« Ça promet! Se dit-il.

 **& &&&.**

Pendant ce temps Harry et Ron étaient montés sans attendre et s'installèrent dans les deux premières chambres qu'ils ouvrirent, elles étaient de toutes façons toutes identiques.

Et une fois seul le brun posa son sac sur le sol et se jeta sur un des lits avec un soupir de plaisir.

Il resta allongé un long moment en se demandant avec un peu d'angoisse comment allait se dérouler la semaine, il allait être difficile de côtoyer Draco et de faire l'indifférent alors que son cœur battait la chamade, mais il était déterminé à lui résister.

Il était hors de question qu'il reprenne leur vie d'avant.

 **& &&&.**

 **Désolé pour le retard de parution, pour la peine je vous mets 2 chapitres lol.**

 **A tout de suite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **& &&&.**

Harry prit une douche rapide, s'habilla d'un simple jogging dans lequel il se sentait à l'aise, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Là il se retrouva face à Draco qui allait pour frapper et ils se fixèrent un moment, aussi immobile l'un que l'autre.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Finit par pouvoir dire Harry qui eu l'impression que ses jambes étaient prises de faiblesse et que son cœur allait exploser.

« Je veux que tu reviennes ! murmura le blond en saisissant brusquement son visage entre ses mains.

Aussitôt sa bouche se posa sur la sienne, possessive, et le brun ferma les yeux, c'était tellement bon de le sentir à nouveau contre lui, mais il les rouvrit au bout de quelques secondes à peine et il le repoussa.

Si il cédait maintenant il savait que rien ne changerait, Draco reprendrait le dessus sur lui, il le ramènerait à Londres comme un petit toutou qui avait fait une fugue et cette vie qu'il détestait tant reprendrait.

« Laisses moi tranquille ! lui dit-il en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les pupilles grises où passa un éclat de déception.

Harry ressentit l'envie violente et presque douloureuse de se jeter dans ses bras, de le caresser, de l'aimer, mais il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il réagisse.

« Tu m'as trompé ! lui dit-il, c'était la seule chose qui lui soit venue à l'esprit dans tout le fatras de ce qui n'allait pas, c'était aussi le reproche le plus clair et le plus simple à formuler alors qu'en réalité ce n'était pas le pire, il y avait tellement d'autres choses qui n'allaient pas mais qui étaient bien trop complexe à expliquer en une phrase.

« Tu étais au courant ? s'exclama Draco qui fit un pas en arrière, il se sentait mal là, très mal…..depuis quand ?

« Juste avant que je parte ! répondit-il sans le quitter des yeux.

« Écoutes…j'avais trop bu ce soir là…tu ne dormais plus près de moi depuis un moment, tu me manquais….

« Je te manquais tellement que tu as sauté sur un autre alors que moi tu ne me touchais plus ?...si je te manquais tant pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre? Pas une seule fois tu l'as fait et tu n'as d'ailleurs jamais rien dit à ce sujet, comme si tu t'en moquait...alors désolé mais c'est plutôt difficile à avaler tu ne crois pas ? Le coupa Harry avec une ironie mêlée d'amertume.

« Bon d'accord, c'est vrai j'ai fais une erreur stupide…ça arrive à tout le monde non ? s'énerva Draco qui n'aimait pas du tout se sentir coupable et encore moins d'avoir à se justifier alors qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi c'était arrivé, une envie de liberté peut être, mais il était tout à fait vrai qu'il avait beaucoup bu, il n'en gardait d'ailleurs qu'un vague souvenir qui lui donnait des remords et il avait horreur de ça.

« N'essaies pas de te justifier je m'en fout, et tu vois tu peux faire toutes les erreurs que tu veux maintenant! fit sèchement Harry, plus que déçu qu'il ne s'excuse même pas…et moi aussi.

Il voulut s'éloigner mais le blond le saisit aux épaules et le colla brusquement au mur, les yeux étincelants.

« Je ne te laisserais jamais aller avec un autre ! gronda t-il…..tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi.

Le brun eu un petit rire désabusé.

« Et voilà ! dit-il…avec toi rien ne change, on en revient toujours au même…je suis à toi, je suis ta chose.

Il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

« Eh bien non figures-toi, ça ne se passera pas comme ça...parce que la chose en a marre ! rajouta t-il avec hargne….parce que tu vois cette erreur n'est pas le pire mais tu ne comprendras jamais, alors rentres toi une chose dans le crane, c'est terminé, toi et moi ça n'existe plus.

Sur ce il partit rapidement vers les escaliers, laissant un Draco assez étonné par sa sortie et qui commençait à avoir peur de l'avoir vraiment perdu.

« Bravo…..tu as fais preuve de beaucoup de tact une fois de plus…c'est pas possible ça tu le fais exprès ma parole, t'as rien trouvé de mieux à lui dire?

Le blond se retourna et regarda Blaise qui appuyé contre le montant de la porte de sa chambre et bras croisés le regardait avec un air de reproche et d'exaspération.

« Draco tu me déçois! Rajouta t-il...vraiment beaucoup.

Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et le toisa d'un regard peu amène.

« Tu aurais fais mieux toi peut être ?

« Je suis sûr que même Weasley pourrait faire mieux que ça ! se moqua Blaise.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ferait de mieux Weasley ? Intervint soudain ce dernier qui sortait de sa chambre au même moment et avait entendu sa phrase.

« Une déclaration d'amour…tu saurais faire ça ? lui dit Blaise en le fixant de ses yeux sombres et amusés.

« Euh….j'en sais rien ! répondit honnêtement Ron qui n'avait jamais fait de déclaration à qui que ce soit, il n'en avait jamais ressentit le besoin vu qu'il n'était jamais vraiment tombé amoureux, en tout cas pas à ce point là...ça doit pas être bien compliqué mais j'en ai jamais fait.

Draco leva des yeux exaspérés au plafond en les écoutant puis il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour descendre au salon.

« Sérieux t'as jamais dis je t'aime à quelqu'un ? s'étonna Blaise en se rapprochant du rouquin qui s'était immobilisé sur le seuil de sa chambre.

« T'es quand même pas puceau à ton âge ? rajouta le Serpentard de plus en plus amusé et cherchant à le provoquer.

« Mais non, et puis ça n'a aucun rapport ! fit Ron en rougissant….t'as de ces questions.

« Ouh que c'est mignon...t'es tout rouge ! dit Blaise en lui pinçant la joue.

« Mais arrêtes ! s'écria le rouquin en repoussant sa main et qui vira au rouge vif.

Il fit un pas de côté pour éviter le Serpentard qui s'était planté devant lui et allait s'avancer quand Blaise lui barra la route et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec lui.

« T'es timide Weasley….ou c'est moi qui te fait de l'effet ?

« Ni l'un ni l'autre ! assura Ron en le fixant bien droit dans les yeux.

Blaise rapprocha lentement son visage du sien et avec un air de défi le rouquin ne recula pas, leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer et la langue du Serpentard demanda le passage, Ron très surprit, et en réalité assez curieux, le laissa mener et approfondir le baiser sans protester.

Puis Blaise s'écarta et le rouquin le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté tout en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, comme si il goûtait, puis il se dit que c'était à son tour de se foutre de lui.

« Mouai !...c'est un peu fade comme baiser, rien d'extraordinaire…c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?...parce que franchement ta réputation est plus que surfaite dans ce cas, en vérité j'ai connu mieux ! dit-il d'un air taquin.

« Pardon ? s'écria le Serpentard qui s'étrangla presque d'indignation….personne ne m'a jamais reproché quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, bien au contraire...puis d'abord faut être deux pour s'embrasser…..à mon avis c'est toi qui est fade, je n'y suis pour rien.

« Non mais….râla t-il en s'éloignant.

« Monsieur est susceptible on dirait! lui cria Ron qui n'avait jamais autant aimé un baiser ni ne s'était sentit autant attiré par quelqu'un, mais ça c'était pas vraiment nouveau, c'était pas une découverte, le Serpentard avait toujours eut de l'effet sur lui.

Comment ne pas craquer pour quelqu'un comme lui? Il avait tout pour plaire, même son côté coureur qui ne s'attache jamais était attirant.

Seulement jamais il n'avait osé essayé quoi que ce soit avec lui, chercher simplement une joute verbale ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit, face à son éloquence il s'était toujours sentit si bête.

Il resta pensif un instant, se demandant pourquoi là il se sentait de force avec lui.

Peut-être parce qu'il suffisait d'avoir le courage d'oser une première fois pour s'apercevoir que c'était possible?

Ou peut-être que le temps passant il avait plus d'expérience et d'assurance?

Il se mit à rire doucement et le suivit, en tout cas taquiner Blaise était finalement très amusant il partait au quart de tour.

Il savait pourtant que comme le feu il était attirant mais aussi dangereux si on s'en approchait de trop près.

 **& &&&.**

 **A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**& &&&.**

 **Merci mamylis pour les chapitres.**

 **& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 5.**

 **& &&&.**

Arrivé sur la dernière marche Draco s'arrêta et, sans chercher à se cacher, se mit à observer Harry et Fred qui étaient dans la cuisine et préparaient le repas tout en discutant avec animation et sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient observé.

Ils riaient par instant et le blond envia le guide de partager un tel moment avec le brun, là ce dernier semblait si à l'aise, si détendu et naturel, tout comme son sourire si beau.

Et brusquement il réalisa qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu sourire ainsi, sans contrainte ni crispation, et du coup une autre question lui vint, depuis quand ne l'avait-il plus entendu rire?

A cette pensée il ressentit soudain une envie quasi irrésistible de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer jusqu'à en avoir mal, comme pour le consoler, ou se consoler lui.

Mais il ne bougea pas et seul un froid intense l'envahit tandis qu'il songeait que Harry n'était plus comme ça avec lui, pourtant il se souvenait de moments tellement heureux, de fou-rires partagés, de complicité, de baisers donnés et reçus, de caresses échangées à la moindre occasion.

A quel moments tout cela avait-il disparus?

Détournant le regard et presque malade de désarrois, il s'avança dans la pièce pour aller s'asseoir sur le rebord de la cheminée où brûlait un bon feu, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait lui fit du bien extérieurement mais sans atténuer le froid intérieur qu'il ressentait.

Son regard se perdit dans les flammes.

« Ma chose! Se dit-il...est-ce que Harry croyait vraiment qu'il ne le voyait que comme ça?

C'était certain il était très possessif, mais uniquement avec lui parce qu'il l'aimait à la folie, il avait un besoin presque viscéral de savoir qu'il lui appartenait, rien qu'à lui et à personne d'autre, il ne pouvait supporter qu'on l'approche, on ne touchait Harry que des yeux et de loin.

Ce côté possessif c'est ce qui faisait aussi qu'il aimait qu'il ne l'accompagne jamais dans ces soirées, savoir qu'il l'attendait tranquillement, et seul, à la maison le satisfaisait pleinement.

Il voulait bien reconnaître que c'était égoïste de sa part mais bon le brun n'avait jamais protesté non plus, d'ailleurs c'était de lui-même qu'il avait commencé à ne plus vouloir y aller, alors ce n'était pas complètement de sa faute à lui finalement.

Par contre c'est vrai qu'il avait commit une erreur et maintenant il le regrettait, mais c'était arrivé sous l'effet de l'alcool.

« Autrement jamais je n'aurais fait ça! Songea t-il tout en reportant de nouveau son regard sur Harry.

Et là ses sourcils se froncèrent brusquement tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, le brun avait la main posée sur l'épaule de Fred et lui parlait à l'oreille, leurs deux têtes se touchaient presque et la jalousie le déchira.

 **& &&&.**

De son côté Harry, qui s'était aperçut de sa présence et de ses regards posés sur lui, agissait par pure provocation.

Il se saisit d'une mèche des cheveux châtain de Fred et la lui glissa derrière l'oreille dans une caresse.

Très surprit par ce geste inattendu, le guide recula la tête pour s'écarter et par là-même croisa les yeux gris rivés sur lui et qui brillaient d'une lueur de folie furieuse difficilement contenue.

Un frisson le parcourut et il ramena son regard sur Harry.

« A quoi tu joues? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi? Chuchota t-il avec une désapprobation dans le ton.

« Non pourquoi? S'amusa le brun qui n'avait voulut que provoquer Draco mais trouvait assez drôle la réaction de Fred qu'il décida de taquiner.

« Parce que ex ou pas ton petit copain me regarde avec des yeux de tueur fou.

Harry sourit et Fred lui retira la main de son épaule.

« Et puis je ne suis pas gay, je suis désolé mais t'as pas ce qu'il faut là où il faut...ou plutôt t'as trop là où il faut pas...enfin c'est comme tu veux! Finit-il avec un sourire mais en s'éloignant prudemment du brun pour aller se mettre de l'autre côté de la table sur laquelle ils avaient posés les plats prêts à être servit.

« Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas gay! Susurra le brun toujours amusé...mais tu n'as jamais eut envie d'embrasser un homme? Juste pour savoir?

« Ça ne m'est même jamais passé par l'esprit! Rétorqua Fred en secouant la tête...et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'essayer avec toi, alors restes où tu es ou tu vas le regretter! Termina t-il en le voyant se rapprocher tout en faisant mine de se mettre en garde, avec une fourchette à la main.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit et il s'arrêta.

« Excuse-moi! Lui dit-il...c'était idiot de ma part mais je voulais juste m'amuser un peu.

« Mmmmmmm...je te pardonne parce que je suppose que c'était pour lui toute cette scène.

Ce disant il montrait Draco de la tête, sans le regarder, et le brun opina.

 **& &&&.**

Pendant ce temps Draco tendait l'oreille autant que possible mais ils parlaient trop bas et il ne pu rien entendre à part quelques murmures sans signification, puis l'arrivée de Blaise, qui vint s'asseoir près de lui, détourna son attention et il jeta un coup d'œil sur son ami qui semblait de mauvaise humeur.

« T'as encore des problèmes avec Ron? S'enquit le blond curieux malgré lui.

« Soit je le mets dans mon lit soit je le tue avant la fin de la semaine! Marmonna Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?

Son ami lui raconta à mi-voix et il eut un petit rire.

« Et bien dis donc, tu es mou, volage, insensible, et en plus tu ne sais pas embrasser! S'esclaffa t-il...on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas savoir m'y prendre.

« Ça n'a rien à voir! S'indigna Blaise...je n'avais aucune vue sur lui et j'ai pas l'intention de lui faire une déclaration, ni maintenant ni jamais...je vais juste le mettre dans mon lit et on verra si il pense toujours pareil.

« Mouai! Fit Draco...c'est quand même la première fois que je te vois t'exciter autant pour quelqu'un, c'est mauvais pour ton petit cœur ça! Se moqua t-il.

« Pfffff je m'excite pas et mon cœur va très bien! Riposta Blaise en lui jetant un regard noir...je suis juste...pfffff...juste...

« Passablement énervé? S'amusa le blond, se foutre de son ami soulageait son propre cœur et il ne s'en privait pas.

Blaise haussa les épaules dans un geste agacé mais ne répondit pas, son attention venait d'être attiré par Ron qui arrivait juste dans la pièce et la traversait avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, et le sourire ironique qu'il lui jeta rapidement au passage fit brusquement monter la tension du Serpentard qui fronça les sourcils et le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il allait vers Harry toujours dans la cuisine.

« Ça sent super bon! Fit Ron d'un air gourmand...on mange?

« Installez-vous! Annonça Fred à tous...j'amène les plats.

Ils avaient tous faim et se dirigèrent volontiers vers le coin salle à manger où ils s'installèrent à table, sauf Draco qui alla rejoindre le guide dans la cuisine et se plaça face à lui.

Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi en silence durant quelques secondes.

Fred se doutait à peu près de ce qu'il voulait mais ne sachant trop quoi dire ou faire devant les yeux glacial du blond il attendit qu'il parle

« Un conseil, ne touche pas à Harry! Gronda finalement Draco d'un ton assez bas pour n'être entendu que de lui.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention! Répliqua fermement le guide qui n'aimait pas beaucoup le son menaçant de sa voix, sans compter son regard meurtrier qui lui filait quand même des frissons d'angoisse vu l'assurance qu'il affichait, c'était comme si il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à lui et étrangement c'est un peu ce qu'il ressentait bien qu'il ne soit pas d'une carrure supérieure à la sienne, mais une chose était sûre il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'être prit entre eux deux.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Draco qui continua à le fixer, et Fred soupira.

« Je ne suis pas gay! Articula t-il lentement et nettement...je suis un hétéro pur et dur et il est franchement un peu trop viril pour moi...satisfait?

Le regard du blond se fit un peu moins dur et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il lui prenait le plat qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Oui! Répondit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner vers la table.

Aussitôt Fred respira mieux, sans aimer se battre il n'était pas peureux mais il ne voulait pas de problème avec les clients, et soulagé il prit les deux plats restant avant d'aller s'asseoir.

 **& &&&.**

 **A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**& &&&.**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **& &&&.**

 **«** Fred tu cuisines super bien ! apprécia Ron qui finissait son assiette.

« Merci…mais en fait il suffit de bien savoir utiliser les aromates et n'importe quel plat devient succulent ! expliqua le guide.

« Mmmmm ! fit le rouquin qui se léchait d'un air gourmand le doigt qu'il avait trempé dans la sauce qui restait dans son assiette.

Son regard bleu, amusé et légèrement provoquant se riva aux yeux sombres de Blaise qui le fixait, ce dernier avait les yeux légèrement plissés et ne se rendait pas compte qu'il se passait la langue sur les lèvres en suivant les gestes de Ron, dans son esprit une image du rouquin agissant de même avec une certaine partie de son anatomie s'était formée et lui enflammait les joues ainsi que ladite partie.

Lancé dans son phantasme le rouquin retrempa son doigt et recommença, ses yeux toujours rivés aux siens, et Blaise se tortilla sur sa chaise, très mal à l'aise dans son pantalon.

De son côté Harry qui les observait faillit éclater de rire, le Serpentard semblait totalement subjugué par son ami qui lui s'amusait énormément au vu de son regard pétillant de malice.

Mais en y regardant mieux il y avait aussi autre chose d'indéfinissable dans les yeux bleus qui s'intensifia quand Blaise, qui s'était reprit, se leva avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres très séducteur, se pencha par-dessus la table pour tremper lentement son doigt dans l'assiette de Ron, avant de se rasseoir et de faire exactement la même chose en beaucoup plus sensuel, seulement dans son regard à lui il n'y avait nulle malice, c'était du désir à l'état pur, il était sûr de lui et semblait dire :

« Je t'aurais...tu es déjà à moi et tu le sais.

Harry s'inquiéta soudain pour son ami, il jouait avec le feu et n'était pas de taille contre le Serpentard qui était un prédateur et non une proie.

Le brun se dit que Ron tout comme lui était trop sensible et romantique pour jouer, pour eux les sentiments primaient mais ce n'était pas le cas de Blaise qui d'après ce que lui avait dit Draco n'en avait jamais eu pour personne.

Pour lui un 'je t'aime' avait autant de valeur qu'un 'j'ai faim' et durait à peu près autant de temps, seule la chasse l'intéressait et vu le regard de Ron, Blaise pouvait déjà sonner l'hallali, le gibier était déjà prit au piège.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

« Encore un qui va souffrir ! pensa t-il, sombrement.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées moroses par le pied de Draco, assit face à lui près de Blaise, qui se posa sur le sien en appuyant légèrement dessus.

Il leva les yeux et plongea dans une mer grise, houleuse et brûlante, il connaissait bien cette expression qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis longtemps.

Draco avait envie de lui.

Son corps réagit immédiatement et il se leva brusquement pour échapper à ce regard qui le rendait si faible.

« Heureusement que je porte un jogging ample ! se dit-il, se moquant de lui-même.

Pour se donner une contenance il prit un plat vide sur la table et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il le déposa dans l'évier sur lequel il s'appuya des deux mains.

Là il baissa la tête ferma les yeux et respira profondément à plusieurs reprises.

C'était encore beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il avait crû de feindre l'indifférence face à celui qu'on aimait par dessus tout.

Soudain des bras l'encerclèrent et deux mains se posèrent sur les siennes tandis qu'un corps reconnaissable entre mille se collait contre son dos.

« Laisses moi ! murmura Harry sans bouger et sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas...j'ai envie de toi ! souffla le blond à son oreille, sa bouche descendit le long de son cou et une onde de chaleur parcourut le brun qui dans un effort de volonté immense se dégagea d'un coup et s'éloigna de lui.

Là il le fixa un instant puis brusquement il tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans les escaliers pour courir se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Draco poussa un soupir et après un moment d'immobilité totale il monta lentement dans la sienne.

 **& &&&.**

Ron qui avait vu son ami s'enfuir, secoua lentement la tête avec tristesse, il aurait voulut les voir se réconcilier, il voulait voir Harry heureux et il savait qu'il ne pouvait l'être qu'avec celui qu'il aimait.

Dans un soupir il se leva pour aider Fred à débarrasser la table puis, une fois terminé, revint s'asseoir sur le canapé devant la cheminée.

Quelques minutes après le guide leur souhaita une bonne nuit et monta se coucher et trois secondes plus tard Blaise s'asseyait près de lui, très près.

Quand ce dernier, sûr de lui, posa une main caressante sur sa cuisse il ne protesta pas et se laissa simplement aller en arrière contre le dossier tandis que son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand le Serpentard se pencha sur lui.

Là Ron ferma les yeux, il était totalement consentant tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il avait tort, il allait sûrement regretter par la suite de s'être abandonné aussi facilement aux bras du beau Serpentard, mais pour le moment il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir à demain et aux conséquences.

Il connaissait parfaitement sa réputation de chasseur qui laissait tomber sa proie dés qu'il l'avait possédé, il savait donc qu'il allait juste faire partie d'une longue liste, mais il avait trop envie qu'il continue pour tenter de trouver en lui le courage nécessaire de le repousser, il n'essaya d'ailleurs même pas.

C'était trop tard.

La bouche chaude qui s'empara de la sienne l'empêcha de penser plus loin, pressante et exigeante elle lui fit perdre la tête rapidement et il noua les bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer encore plus près.

Mais Blaise s'écarta légèrement.

« On dirait que mes baisers te plaisent finalement ! lui dit-il, un tantinet moqueur et un éclat victorieux dans les yeux.

« Ça doit venir du poivre qu'il y avait dans la sauce, répondit Ron à mi voix….c'est plus épicé...plus chaud.

Blaise sourit, amusé, puis s'allongea sur le canapé en le tirant par la main pour qu'il vienne sur lui, le rouquin se coucha sur lui.

« Tu voulait toucher pour savoir si j'étais ramollit non ?...c'est le moment où jamais de le vérifier , fais ce que tu veux! murmura le Serpentard d'une voix rauque qui fit frémir Ron.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et tout en reprenant sa bouche ses mains se mirent à parcourir le corps de Blaise qui rejeta les bras au dessus de sa tête, le laissant agir à sa guise.

Le rouquin lui retira son pull et du bout de la langue il s'attaqua au torse loin d'être ramollit du Serpentard dont la respiration s'accéléra au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait.

Par-dessus le pantalon il caressa d'une main l'érection de Blaise tout en posant la bouche dessus et ce dernier se mit à gémir, le souffle chaud de Ron traversait le tissu et le rendait dingue, il se mit à onduler du bassin et saisit les cheveux du rouquin qui se releva et le débarrassa de l'encombrant vêtement.

« Oui ! cria t-il quand Ron le prit dans sa bouche, les va et viens tantôt lents, tantôt rapides qu'il lui imposa le menèrent presque à l'orgasme mais il stoppa net en sentant les doigts de Ron qui tentaient de s'insinuer dans son intimité et se redressa pour changer de position.

Jamais personne ne l'avait possédé, pour cela il aurait fallut qu'il soit vraiment amoureux de la personne, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé.

Il prenait mais ne se donnait jamais et n'allait pas commencer ce soir.

 **& &&&.**

 **A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Ron regarda Blaise, un peu étonné, et ce dernier secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un me prendre ! lui chuchota t-il tout en intervertissant leurs places

Le rouquin se retrouva allongé sur le canapé et le Serpentard se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser longuement.

Puis il se releva pour lui retirer ses vêtements et se recoucha sur lui, faisant frotter leurs deux virilités l'une contre l'autre d'une façon très langoureuse.

Ron se mit à gémir et Blaise se redressa, à genoux entre ses jambes il le caressa tout en le préparant.

Il entra en lui lentement et le rouquin se mit à pousser des cris de plaisir tout en donnant des coups de reins pour qu'il aille plus vite et plus fort.

Blaise se mordit les lèvres et contracta tous ses muscles pour ne pas partir tout de suite, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, c'était comme si il était fait pour lui, leurs deux corps s'accordaient à la perfection.

Il se retint très difficilement jusqu'à ce que Ron pousse un long râle en atteignant l'extase, et il en fit autant presque immédiatement et s'affala sur lui en cherchant sa bouche, dans les derniers spasmes du plaisir ils échangèrent un baiser très tendre.

Le calme revenu ils restèrent longuement enlacés, sans rien dire, puis Blaise se releva et se rhabilla, Ron en fit autant et ils montèrent en silence.

Le Serpentard se dirigea droit vers sa chambre puis une main sur la poignée il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le rouquin qui le regardait.

« Bonne nuit ! lui dit-il.

Ron resta immobile un instant, les yeux fixés sur la porte qui venait de se refermer, il était déçu, il aurait voulut dormir dans ses bras.

« A quoi je m'attendais ! soupira t-il, en entrant dans sa chambre.

Il connaissait très bien la réputation du Serpentard et devait donc s'attendre à rien de plus de sa part, tous les deux ne s'étaient pas vraiment fréquentés ces dernières années, mais Harry lui en avait souvent parlé vu qu'il était toujours avec Draco.

Il avait d'ailleurs souvent ri aux récits de son ami sur ses nombreuses aventures, mais là c'était beaucoup moins drôle parce que cette fois la victime c'était lui.

Il entra sous la douche, ouvrit l'eau et se laissa glisser au sol, le front posé sur ses genoux repliés.

« Je n'aurais pas dû lui céder ! se dit-il tout en sachant qu'il aurait été incapable de lui résister.

A partir du moment où il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, les dés étaient jetés, un simple baiser et il lui avait donné son cœur, il s'était jeté lui-même dans la gueule du loup.

Il se releva et se lava rapidement.

« Il va sûrement m'ignorer maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait ! pensa t-il en se glissant sous les draps….je n'aurais plus qu'à en faire autant.

Son cœur se serra, ça allait être très difficile.

 **& &&&.**

Draco se leva tôt, il avait très mal dormit et avait mal à la tête.

Il s'habilla et descendit.

Fred était déjà dans la cuisine et préparait le petit déjeuner qu'il posa sur la table de la salle à manger.

« Bonjour ! lui dit Draco en se servant une tasse de café.

« Euh…..bonjour ! répondit le guide un peu gêné, il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter devant cet homme qui mine de rien l'impressionnait.

Le blond qui ne lui en voulait plus, et n'y songeait même plus, eut un léger sourire puis s'éloigna sa tasse à la main et alla se planter devant une des fenêtres pour regarder dehors.

De gros nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel.

« Un orage ! pensa t-il.

Il se tourna en entendant quelqu'un qui descendait les escaliers et croisa le regard vert et froid d'Harry qui lui fit un simple signe de tête très bref avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table.

Une douleur broya Draco qui se retourna face à la fenêtre et qui le cœur en lambeaux écouta le rire clair du brun qui s'était mis à discuter avec Fred.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus rire avec lui de cette façon?

L'entendre ainsi le faire avec un autre était une véritable torture et l'impression que tout était vraiment finit le serra à l'étouffer et il eut peur, qu'allait-il devenir sans lui? si Harry ne voulait plus de lui alors plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il l'aimait plus que tout et là il le réalisait pleinement, il n'avait besoin que de lui dans sa vie parce qu'il était toute sa vie.

Il posa brusquement sa tasse sur le rebord et se dirigea vers la porte, il avait besoin d'air, il fallait qu'il sorte.

Il sortit sans prendre de veste et frissonna dans l'air très froid du matin, il ne portait qu'un simple pull qui ne le protégeait pas.

Malgré ça il fit quelques pas et s'assit sur une grosse pierre, les yeux perdus sur la vallée en contre bas.

Le tonnerre gronda, des éclairs zébrèrent subitement le ciel et les premières gouttes se mirent à tomber.

Draco ne bougea pas, la nature était en accord avec lui, tumultueuse, sombre et triste.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut un déluge qui se déversa, mais lui ne bougeait toujours pas, indifférent.

« Draco, mais qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ?...rentre ! lui cria Harry du seuil de la maison. Il l'observait depuis un moment et il était très inquiet de le voir comme ça, immobile sous la pluie battante.

« On est en altitude et c'est dangereux de rester là, la foudre peut frapper à n'importe quel moment! rajouta t-il.

Draco se leva et se tourna vers lui en restant à la même place.

« Je m'en moque ! répondit-il….puisque tu ne m'aime plus de toutes façons je mourrais du manque de toi…la foudre au moins serait plus rapide et je cesserais de souffrir…..

« Arrête de dire des âneries et rentre ! le coupa Harry en tapant du pied d'énervement, il était de plus en plus inquiet, malgré la surprise et la joie d'entendre ces mots….on en parlera à l'intérieur.

« Non...je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire et je ne veux pas l'entendre, moi je t'aime toujours autant, je t'ai toujours aimé, je l'avais juste oublié parce que j'ai eu peur…..mais j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre.

Un éclair jaillit et une espèce d'explosion suivit d'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre.

« La foudre à dû tomber un peu plus haut ! se dit le brun dont l'angoisse augmenta.

Draco lui n'avait pas réagit au bruit, il fixait Harry derrière le rideau de ses cheveux plaqué par la pluie puis il les repoussa en arrière d'une main.

« Je regrette Harry…je regrette tellement, si tu savais comme je voudrais pouvoir effacer tous ces derniers mois et tout ce que j'ai fais…ou pas fais…ou dit…je ne sais plus…mais pardon pour tout mes torts, je t'aime tu sais et je veux pas vivre sans toi, je ne peux pas.

Ceci dit il se rassit sur sa pierre en lui tournant le dos.

Le brun s'avança rapidement et se planta devant lui, les yeux étincelants, il était heureux et tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre, c'était tout ce qu'il avait espéré, mais il fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu, Draco méritait de mariner un peu.

« Arrêtes tes conneries, de toute manières même la foudre n'osera pas te toucher, même elle préfère t'éviter, et il n'y aura jamais assez d'eau pour que tu meures par noyade, alors ça ne sert à rien de rester là ! lui dit-il…..sauf que tu risque la pneumonie mais ça, ça se soigne.

 **A bientôt!**


End file.
